I'll Be Here When You Wake Up
by strawberry4life
Summary: Raining can be a relaxing thing to some people and a horror that doesn't seem to end for others. Some people are meant to drive and some are idiots who don't know what they're doing and always end up hurting someone. Sadly for Dan and Phil, they suffer the consequences for someone elses dumb actions... Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.
1. Watch Out!

_**Hi guys! Another Phan story coming your way because I just like writing these a lot :) So yeah, this is Phan already. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this new story! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Dan! Come on! We're going to be late!" I heard Phil yell through the apartment.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold on a second!" I yelled back as I slipped on my shoe.

I stood up and walked out of our bedroom to where my boyfriend of 4 years stood. His arms crossed. I raised as eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"We do the radio show every week at the exact same time. How do you always manage to wait till the last second to get ready?"

I shrugged. "It's called procrastination Phil."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on."

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"That was probably one of the best shows we've done so far." I said, still chuckling.

Phil was chuckling as well. "I know what you mean."

We get into the car and take off. Unfortunately, the weather has been bad tonight. And by bad, I mean downpouring rain.

"The rain's coming down hard." I said as I looked out the window.

"Yeah, but we've driven in worse conditions." Phil said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Phil reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled as he smiled back at me.

"I love you bear." He said to me.

"I love you too you twat."

Phil chuckled and kept on driving.

As Phil kept on driving, we kept talking about random things.

I turned my head back to the direction to the road. We we're on one of those roads that are 4 streets with side roads. The ones with stop signs.

We kept on driving down the road when at the last second, someone pulled out without stopping.

My eyes widened and I gasped as I waiting for the impact. I felt Phil try to swerve the car out of the way but it was too late.

Moments later I felt this huge force against my body. It was the car colliding with the one in front of us and the airbag deploying right into my face, stopping me from going over the dashboard and into the windshield.

I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fought to stay awake.

"Dan! Dan!" I heard someone cry... but it was too late.

* * *

_**So, whatcha think? I kind of based the accident off of one I had a few years ago, except I stayed awake...**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**_


	2. The Scene

Phil's P.O.V.

"Dan! Dan!" I cried out. Please, don't be dead.

I desperately search for my phone but to no avail can I find it. I just start crying, looking at my boyfriends bloody figure in front of me. I reach out for him. I tap on his cheek a bit, trying to wake him but it's not working.

"Dan..." I sobbed.

Suddenly, I hear sirens all around. Someone must of called for help. Thank God. I lay my head back against the headrest and let the tears flow from my eyes. I look around at the police and paramedics, just waiting for them to come and help us.

And my prayers were answer. Some paramedics came over to our car and carefully got us out, being careful not hurt or injure us even more than we were.

We were going to be taken off into ambulances, Dan and I being separated.

Before we were taken off completely though, they wanted to ask some questions. Luckily for me, I was awake to answer them, sadly for Dan though, he was taken off right away to be treated at the hospital. After me fighting to stay with him, they convinced me that he is being well taken care of and that I'll see him soon...

"We're just going to ask you some simple questions about what happened here, okay Mr. Lester?"

I nodded.

"Okay," He cleared his throat. "Where were you and Mr. Howell coming from when the accident occurred?"

"We were coming from back from work. We work together doing a radio show at the BBC Radio."

"So I take it you two were heading home?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Were you and Mr. Howell fighting when the car collided with the other one?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but shook my head. "No, we actually weren't even speaking those last few minutes before this happened."

He nodded and continued writing down. "We're almost done here, don't worry." He said.

I nodded slightly, holding a towel to my head because apparently, I'm bleeding. You know come to think of it, shouldn't I be at the hospital too considering, oh I don't know, MY HEAD IS BLEEDING!

After what felt like a million more questions, I was allowed to be taken to the hospital, finally.

As I was getting situated on the gurney, I looked back at the sight.

My car is totaled obviously just from looking at it. The front is demolished to the point it's difficult to make out the licence plate. The are some blood stains on the seats and some seeping down the side of the car... I cringe realizing that's Dan and I's blood all over. The man who caused made it out without even a scratch...

Dan better be okay or else maybe that man won't be okay after all...

* * *

_**I have no idea if these are the types of questions asked because I wasn't asked them. Like Dan, I was taken off to the hospital in an ambulance so they could treat my injuries and such...**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**See you soon with another one :)**_


	3. Injuries

Phil's P.O.V.

They just finished checking me over. No major damage thankfully, I can't say the same for Dan though right now. I have yet to see him and I think I might go insane if I don't see him within the next hour or so...

I have a few cuts and bruises but other than that, I'm okay. All I need to do now is wait.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Family of Daniel Howell?" A nurse called out.

I jumped up and walked over. "I am."

"Name?"

"Phil Lester. I'm his boyfriend... Is he okay?" I asked, scared.

She has a sad look on her face. My eyes widen.

"He's not...?" I asked on the verge of crying.

"The doctors are running tests on his right now." The nurse said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry but I don't know Mr. Lester. You may see him if you like."

I nodded, tears falling from my eyes. We made our way to Dan's room, shivering. It's like an eerie set... Freaking creepy.

"If you try speaking to him, he may or may not hear you." The nurse said.

I nodded sadly. I made my way into his room and sat down next to his limp body.

"Call if you need anything Mr. Lester." She said quietly as she exited the room.

I look at Dan's lifeless form, tears flowing down uncontrollably now. I hold his hand in mine and lay my head down next to his hand and cry...

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I heard a knock on the door before a doctor emerged in from the hallway.

"Hi Mr. Lester. I'm Dr. Frank. I've been the one treating Mr. Howell." He said politely.

I gave him a sad smile. "Hi Dr. Frank. Please, call me Phil." I said.

He nodded slightly before pulling up a chair to sit across from me. "Dan's results are in."

I looked at him, hope yet fear in my tearfilled eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this but Mr. Howell has fallen into a coma." He said sadly.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped. "He's not...?"

He shook his head, knowing what I meant. "No, he's not dead. A coma is a prolonged state of unconsciousness. During a coma, a person is unresponsive to his or her environment. The person is alive and looks like he or she is sleeping. However, unlike in a deep sleep, the person cannot be awakened by any stimulation, including pain. When the airbag hit Mr. Howell in the head, it caused him to suffer a concussion, which caused him to fall asleep at the scene of accident, unfortunately, we don't know when he may wake up... or if he may ever wake up at all." The doctor finished.

I shook my head. "No, he will wake up. I know Dan, he won't leave me, especially like this." I cried softly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester. Someone will be in here shortly to check on Mr. Howell." Dr. Frank said before slipping out of the room, leaving me, Dan's lifeless body and his faint heartbeat.

That's the only noise in the room except for my heart-wrenching sobs.

"Please, don't leave me like this Dan..." I cried into my hands.

But I know he can't hear me...

* * *

_**Aww poor Dan! I feel like I always make Dan who suffers all the bad shit... but then again, Phil is too right now I guess. I'll probably change it up in future stories.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chaper! :)**_


	4. It's Been About A Week

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been about a week since the car accident and Dan has yet to wake up. There hasn't been a day that's passed that I haven't cried. Cried for Dan's life... Cried knowing Dan may never wake up... Cried knowing that he could die at any minute... Cried for the fact that I may never see his brown eyes again.

It's been about a week since mine and Dan's parents came down to the A&E department. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay for long and only proceeded to stay for about 3 days before they needed to be back where they came.

It's been about a week since I tweeted out to our fans the devastating news. But I didn't tell them the part about Dan falling into a coma, only that we were in a terrible wreck and that we will be absent for a bit. Luckily, they understood and sent us a lot of love. Only our family and close friends really know what's going on...

It's been about a week since Pj and Chris found me, my head next to Dan's hand, releasing heart-wrenching sobs. Crying out for Dan to wake up. Whispering things into his ear. Kissing his bandaged forehead. Deja-vu spinning around me. I don't want him to die. I don't want to lose another close person to me! I lost one of my closest friends back in Uni. I refuse to let it happen again.

It's been about a week since I got a phone call from Cat. She was sending us her sympathy, saying how sorry and upset she was. She said she will be coming down to England soon, which made me smile for the first time in that week. Good to see who our true friends are.

It's been about a week and I'm going insane. I don't know how I survived the first 23 years of my life without him. It's one of those times that you wonder how you lived without that special person and Dan was that special person in my life. He's my best friend, boyfriend, love, and so much more. My brain just can't make it out into words.

It's been about a week since I was questioned. I have yet to see the man who caused this all and quite frankly, I don't think I want to, give or take how angry and upset I am. I don't need Dan's coma and a lawsuit coming at me because I decided to kill the man who did this. One thing at a time Phil...

It's been about a week since the flowers came in from Zoe and Alfie. Letters from Marcus and Niomi. Tweets from Louise, Jim, Tanya and just about everybody else. In a way, it made me cry even more just knowing that we have the backing of our amazing friends, family and fans. I couldn't ask for better friends.

I don't know how much longer Dan will be out but in all honestly, I'd rather him be in a coma for weeks or months than lose him all together. And I feel like everyone would agree... All I can do is pray for his life and hopefully... He won't leave.

Please don't leave...

* * *

_**Aww Poor Philly! :(**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and make to look out for more! :D**_

_**Byebye guys! :)**_


	5. I Miss You

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been another week. After much convincing, Louise and Pj managed to get me out of the hospital and back to the flat to get cleaned up as I haven't been back there for about 2 weeks.

I don't want to though. Without Dan there, it's just so lonely. So quiet. I really hate it. Having Dan in my life for almost 5 years can do something to you. I miss him terribly.

I miss his voice.

I miss his laugh.

I miss his smile.

I miss his dimples.

I miss his beautiful brown eyes.

I miss cuddling with him at night.

I miss kissing those soft lips.

I miss recording with him.

But most of all, I miss him.

It's only been 2 weeks and I feel like he's dead.

I fell to the floor once I made it into the flat. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, softly crying...

After what felt like years of crying, I wiped away from my tears and headed for the bathroom. I needed a shower...

Once I finished in the shower, I felt clean after being in a hospital room for 2 weeks. Now that I think of it like that, I'm quite disgusted. Not for being with Dan obviously because there's no where else I'd rather be but for the fact I was in a hospital without cleaning for so long.

I exit the bathroom and looked at the time. It's half past 9 at night. I felt my stomach grumble. I guess with everything that's been going on, I haven't thought about my own needs.

I trudged onwards into the kitchen and turned on the lights. I made some food and sat down on the sofa in the lounge and put on Buffy.

I get sad again though knowing that Dan isn't here, watching it with me.

I eat my dinner and sigh heavily, turning off the tv and putting my dishes away.

I walk into my bedroom and climb into my bed.

"I miss you." I whispered quietly.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Dan." I thought to myself.

Some tears quietly make their way down my cheeks and I laid down, hugging a pillow close to my body and close my eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

But to any avail, it doesn't work. I sighed and sat up. I looked at the clock. It's almost half past 11. I get out of bed and make my way towards Dan's room. I gently climb into his bed and hug one of his pillows to my chest, breathing in his scent.

I smiled softly, as if he's here with me.

"That's it Phil, think positively. He'll be fine." I thought to myself again.

I crush the pillow to my chest and soon enough, I was asleep in Dan's bed.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**_

_**See you guys soon! :D**_


	6. 2 Months Later

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been 2 months now. Dan still hasn't waken up but there's good news. Dan wounds have healed and according to his CT scan, the swelling in his brain has went down tremendously. Meaning, there's a better chance of him waking up, almost 100% certain. But of course, things can take a turn for the worst at any moment and everything can just go to shit.

Not that it's not to shit already, but things are looking up. Things are getting better but the viewers are getting restless. People are going crazy, wondering where we've disappeared to. After thinking hard about it, and getting the opinions from some of my friends, I decided to make a video telling the fans what's going on.

So that's what I'm doing. Pj is here with me for moral support and will take over if things get too much for me.

"You ready?" Pj asked me softly.

I nodded and sighed. "It's now or never Pj." I said, starting the camera.

"Hey guys! Long time no see and I want to say sorry for that but I have a really good reason for it. As you can see I have Pj here with me because, well... we have to tell you something." I started, biting my lip.

"Remember when I tweeted out about 2 months ago that Dan and I were in a car wreck? Don't worry, Dan's not dead. He's just..." I trailed off.

"Do you want me to say?" Pj asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay." I breathed in heavily and exhaled. "I'm good." I said, looking back at the camera.

"Dan... fell into a coma that night." I said, some tears welling up into my eyes.

Pj saw how distressed I was with this so he decided to take over.

"But fortunately, he's doing a lot better than he was 2 months ago. According to his CT scan, the swelling went down in his head and his wounds have healed up nicely." Pj said.

I nodded. "Yeah, so hopefully he should wake up very soon." I said, giving a sad smile to the camera.

"Sorry if you guys were expecting a happy video. Hopefully things will return back to normal soon." Pj said.

"I'll speak to you guys soon. Thanks for understanding." I said, before ending the video.

"Thanks Pj." I said.

He softly smiled at me. "It's not a problem. Dan's my friend and I know he wouldn't want you doing this alone."

"I guess I should edit and upload this." I said as I took the memory card out of the camera and made my way for my MacBook.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Pj asked, standing up.

"There is one thing but you can't give it to me." I said sadly.

"You don't know that."

"But I do because I want Dan." I said, on the verge of crying again.

Pj made his way towards me and hugged me. "He won't leave us Phil. I know Dan. He's a fighter." Pj said, trying to comfort me.

We stood like that for a bit before we pulled away. I smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Peej."

"Like I said before, it's not a problem."

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of IBHWYWU (That's actually how I save my documents lol. It would be something like this:**_

_**IBHWYWU: Chapter 6: 2 Months Later.**_

_**That's how I label all my stories.)**_

_**I am a strange person lol.**_

_**See you guys later :)**_


	7. Responses

Phil's P.O.V.

Once the video finished uploaded, I left it alone for a couple of hours. I have this gut feeling that a lot of people are crying... I guess I can understand why, I mean I have been crying non-stop for about 2 months now.

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my wallet and phone and walked out of the flat, locking the door behind me. I'm heading to the hospital to see Dan.

When I got there, I directly went up to Dan's room. When I walked in, I took in the familiar sight and sat down in the chair. I took Dan's cold hand in mine and kissed it.

"Everybody knows now." I whispered to Dan.

After some time, I heard a knock on the door. It was Louise and Zoe.

"Hey." Louise said softly, giving me a hug, shortly followed by Zoe. "How are you feeling?" Zoe asked.

I gave a sad smile and shrugged softly. "I'm okay..."

"We saw the video." Louise said, biting her lip.

I sighed. "Were the comments or anything bad?" I asked nervously.

They both gave me soft smiles. "No actually. A lot of people are sending you love. Other youtubers commented along with your millions of fans. There is no negatively there." Zoe said.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

They nodded. "Unless someone said something mean in the past 10 minutes than yeah, nothing bad." Louise said. "Look for yourself."

I pulled out my phone and went to youtube, directly to my page. They were right. I scrolled through the comments, looking at some paragraphs people wrote for us. There were even some video responses from some of our friends and viewers.

As I keep scrolling, my smile get wider.

"I didn't realize how many people cared so deeply for us." I said, astonished.

"Have you checked your twitter recently?" Louise asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. I really haven't in about a week or so. "No, it's been a while."

"Both yours and Dan's are blowing up with people saying how sorry they are and that they feel for you. There are even some videos on youtube dedicated to you and Dan involving all this. I watched one last night and cried." Zoe said.

I gave a small chuckle as I kept looking through the comments, reading some aloud.

_**IloveDan&Phil: My love and support out to Dan and Phil. Hopefully everything will calm down soon. We love you guys! **_

_**TheDarkKnight: I cried after I heard what happened. Don't worry about uploading or anything. Just know, that us Philions and Danosaurs are here for you! Lots of Love.**_

_**phanismylife: OMG not Dan! All my love and everything. Hope Dan wakes up soon and you'll be happy again! Love you Phil!**_

And the comments went on and on. All of them having at least one thumbs up. I smiled more as some tears escaped my eyes.

"I knew we had people that loved us and cared for us but I didn't realize how extreme." I said, wiping away a tear.

"Millions of people love you guys Phil. As do we and everyone else." Zoe said.

"Thanks for showing me this... I needed it." I said, setting the phone down so I could hug them both. They both returned it happily.

"So what's going on in the outside world?" I asked, trying to cheer up a bit.

Zoe and Louise giggled. "Nothing really. Actually, we ran into some fans or 'phans'," Louise said with airquotes, erupting a laugh from my system. "and they gave us these to give to you." She said, pulling out some cards.

"What's this?" I asked, taking them from her hands.

"Your fans really do care." Louise said, smiling.

I looked through the cards, reading them and shed more tears. I chuckled at some that had 'Draw Phil Naked' and such, them quoting my weirdness.

The last one had an amazing drawing of Dan and I from the 'Phil is not on fire 5' video. I smiled when I thought about it.

"Never realized how weird Dan and I really are." I said, setting the cards down.

Zoe and Louise laughed. "Really?"

"Hey, don't be mean." I said chuckling.

I sat down across from them and we talked. It was the first real genuine conversation I had with anyone in 2 months. It felt good to smile again...

* * *

_**I wonder if Dan and Phil do realize how weird they are...? They probably do hehe.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**See youuuuuuu :)**_


	8. 1 Month Later

Phil's P.O.V.

Fast forward one month and nothing's happened at all.

I was sitting in the seat that became mine three months ago. The same postion every time.

My right hand in his left hand. Leaning over a bit, whispering things into his ear hoping he would hear what I'm saying and wake up.

The doctors said he can hear me and that made me extremely happy. All I do is whisper sweet things into his ears.

Telling him how much I love him.

Telling him how much he means to me.

Telling him how much I want him to wake up.

Telling him how lonely I am without him.

Telling him how much I miss him...

"You doing okay?" Pj asked when he came into the room.

I gave him a sad smile. "Just as much as you can expect after everything." I said.

"I just spoke to the doctor. He said things are looking up. They said he should be waking up soon."

I looked at him. "How soon?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shrugged a bit. "They honestly don't know... but soon." He said.

I nodded and went back to looking at Dan.

I leaned down again and whispered something else...

"I'll be here when you wake up..."

~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~

It's been another three days and I'm back in the chair... not that I really ever left it. I did promise I'll be here... and that's a promise I'm keeping.

Dan's P.O.V.

Why is there darkness all around me? Why is someone whispering in my ear? Why do I feel so... out of it? Where the hell am I?

There's no light whatsoever. Am I sleeping? Am I dead? Is this what death feels like? So peaceful?

I groaned a bit and turned my head slightly, opening my eyes a bit, but I quickly shut them because of the bright ass light.

I felt some pressure to my hand, like someone was grabbing it. I squeeze back gently even though I don't even know who it is. Is it my mom? Dad? Brother?

I open my eyes completely now still getting used to the feeling. I look up at a very pale face with ebony hair, but at someone who has the most electric blue eyes ever.

He's staring at me with shock before he spoke.

"Dan?" He asked softly.

I look down at our hands which are still intertwined but I didn't move them... it felt really nice.

I look back up at this man.

"Who-who are you?" I asked scared.

His entire face fell...

Phil's P.O.V.

"Wh-what? You don't know who I am?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"Should I?" He asked, scared and confused.

"I-I... yes. I'm your boyfriend Dan. I have been for four years and we were best friends for five years." I said, a tear falling.

"I-I don't remember that." He said looking down. "Where am I?"

I looked down and swallowed hard. "The hospital. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

I got up and quickly exited the room.

Tears flooding down my face.

He doesn't remember me...

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and oh yeah... DAN'S AWAKE! but oh no! What's wrong with him?**_

_**A/N I hope I was close enough with the coma information. I've never been in one so I just based this off of what people said.**_

_**See you soon! :)**_


	9. Amnesia?

Phil's P.O.V.

I just spoke to Dan's doctor. When he heard what was going on, he and some nurses went down to his room to talk to him and run some tests, leaving me alone in the waiting room with my head in my hands.

"Mr. Lester?" I voice asked a couple of minutes later.

I looked up to where the voice was coming from. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up, walking over to Dr. Frank.

"Is-is he alright?" I asked, scared.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Lester but Mr. Howell is suffering from amnesia."

I looked down sadly, tears running down my face. "Is he okay overall though?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Other than that, he's fine. Luckily for him, it's temporary. In a few months time, he'll start to remember."

"Isn't there anyway he can remember faster?" I asked, looking back up at the doctor.

"Well, you can try setting him in familiar surroundings. That normally does speed it up but it doesn't always happen. It's worth a try though." He said.

"Can-can I see him?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and we walked back to Dan's room.

"Don't be surprised if he doesn't open to you right away. Remember, it will take some time." The doctor said before walking away.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. After I heard a faint 'come in', I walked into his room. He looked up at me.

"Hi Dan." I said nervously.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Do-do you remember anything that happened?" I asked, sitting down.

He shook his head. "No... Should I?"

"I don't think you would want to..." I trailed off.

"Please tell me...?" He looked at me, trying to remember my name. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

My heart shattered a bit more but I kept on a small, fake smile.

"I'm Philip Lester but everybody calls me Phil." I said.

"And you're my...?" He asked, biting his lip. I smiled gently. That's something I've loved about him.

"I'm your boyfriend... best friend at first though. We've been dating for 4 years."

He looked a bit shocked. "Oh... Tha-that's nice." He said, playing with his fingers.

I gave a small smile. "Hey, there's no reason to be scared around me. I understand that you are and that's okay but please, I won't hurt you or anything. Ask me anything and I'll answer them for you."

He looked up at me and gave me small smile, his dimples showing a bit.

"How long were we best friends for?"

"About a year before we started dating."

"What do I do for a job?"

"Well, we work together at the BBC. We have an annual radioshow every Sunday night. But we're both also youtubers."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm known as AmazingPhil and you're known as danisnotonfire. You have 3 million subscribers, almost 4 million and I have 1 million, almost at 2 million."

"Oh wow... Didn't expect that." He said chuckling a bit.

As time went by, Dan started to open up and I answered every single question he had.

"What happened that night?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, biting my lips.

He nodded. "Please tell me... Phil."

I sighed gently before I started to speak.

"We were on our way home from work at the BBC and we having a normal conversation like any other person would. After that, we stopped talking and just enjoyed the sound of silence... until it happened. I remember hearing you gasp as I tried to swerve out of the way but," I stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes trying to rid the scene. Dan just sat there patiently waiting for me. "But I couldn't get out of the way in time. We t-boned and then the airbags hit us in the face and you... you fell asleep. I remember crying and screaming for you to wake up and... you wouldn't. You looked so damaged... A lifeless body with blood just... everywhere. You got taken off in the ambulance where they can treat you. And slightly after, you fell into your coma for 3 months..." I finished, wiping away some tears.

"Woah." He whispered. "I've been in a coma for... 3 months... That must of been so hard on you. I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry for not remembering anything... even my own boyfriend." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

I leaned forward a bit and hesitantly embraced him in a hug. "It's okay... What matters now is that you're safe and with some time... everything will be back to normal..." I said, holding him close as he clung to me, crying.

"It's going to be alright bear." I whispered.

I know it will. It has to be... right?

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Also, if you guys have any ideas or something you want to see in this story, let me know in PM or a review and I will be happy to do so.**_

_**Love you guys! Byeee :)**_


	10. Videos

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil's been telling me more about my life and our life together. I'm a still bit shocked about the youtube thing. Do really that many people like us?

It was half past 6 and Phil had to leave, leaving me alone in the hospital. I may have amnesia, but I do know I hate hospitals. It seems that I remember everything up until the point of meeting Phil...

I have my laptop with me and I'm looking around, taking in everything the internet has to offer.

I then remembered Phil told me that he has a youtube channel. What was it...? AmazingPhil! That't it.

I quickly look up his channel and scroll through his videos. Some have both of us in the thumbnail. I clicked on _Phil is not on fire 5_.

_"We should probably get our noses ready." _

_"Nose workout!"_

_Wriggling the noses with playful music in the background._

_"I think the fumes are affecting me already." Phil said as I laughed._

_"Could you explain the theory behind the whiskers?"_

_"I'd tell you but we'd have to kill you." Said Phil before we hissed as the camera._

_"Talk in spanish!" Phil exclaimed._

_"Taco."_

_"Oh La!"_

_"Burrito."_

_"Oh Le!"_

_"Enchilada."_

_"Oh Lu!"_

_"Quesedilla."_

_"You're just saying spanish foods." Phil said as I laughed._

_"How do you think the wrecking ball felt?" I asked, looking back at Phil._

_"Sad."_

_I then proceeded to beat-box as Phil danced._

_"Would you rather a penis on your face or boobs on your shoulder?" I asked._

_"Definitely shoulder boobs." Phil released his shirt from his face. They'd be american football padding but better."_

_I laughed. "Shoulder pads? Eat the boob! Pssh!"_

_"So bouncy."_

_I then again started beat-boxing as Phil bounced around._

_"Probably a bit painful though." Phil said._

_"Wouldn't you like, lactate everywhere in the night?" _

_Phil laughed. "Blllew."_

_"Cause that's how boobs work."_

_"What is the lowest sound you can make?"_

_And then we proceeded to find the lowest sound we can make._

_"How much fringe do you actually have?" Phil asked messing his hands in his hair as my head hung low._

_"Okay you win."_

_"Maybe you just have a really giant head."_

_"Would you rather have really big eyes or a really tiny mouth?" Phil asked quickly._

_"Uh, I like to eat a lot of food so I'm not going to sacrifice my mouth." I said, holding up a peace sign._

_"Make a slow motion video."_

_"Let's do it." Phil said doing half sit ups._

_"You ready?" I asked._

_"Yep."_

_Then we did things, turning them into slow motion after._

_"Phil, important question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Danosaurs or dragons?"_

_"Dinosaurs. Dadadadada."_

_"Brahh, go my flames!"_

_"Ah, true."_

_"I have a zed axis bitch. Kahkahkah."_

_"You're not even real! I could just rub you out with my imagination."_

_"Touche."_

_"Seductively advertise cornflakes."_

_"Hey, wanna make out?... Cornflakes." I said, holding up a box with Phil laughing in the background._

_"Say the first word that comes to your mind."_

_"Shack! Go!"_

_"Goat!"_

_"When was the last time you had a pillow fight?" Phil asked before knocking me in the face._

_"Oh, you are in for it! Bam!"_

_"Ow!"_

_"If you were a professional wrestler, what would your name be?"_

_"Ricky Blitz... I don't know where that came from." Phil said laughing._

_"Ka bam bam bam." I said while whacking myself in the butt._

_"Dannnnninator."_

_"Daninator."_

_"Dan be a squid squirting ink while Phil is a butterfly with no wings."_

_"I'm crashing, I'm crashing!" Phil said falling to the side._

_"Blllhh." I made a sound of._

_"Where can I hide the body?"_

_"Eat it."_

_"Or dress as it... Skin coat." Phil said, dancing slightly while I gave him a disturbed look._

_"Gahhh." Phil said as I lowered my legs in front of him._

_"Do your best impression of a laughing goose."_

_"Aoh aoh aoh aoh, die child! Peck, peck, peck, peck!"_

_"I've been cut in half."_

_"Phil, freak Dan out without touching his body."_

_"Danny, it's time for your neck exam." Phil then started blowing on my neck, causing me to jump up, whack the air and start cracking up in laughter._

_"Would you rather have fingernails instead of nipples or nipples instead of fingernails?"_

_"Fingernails for nipples cause then you can use them as a weapon." Phil said before jumping up and pretending to attack me with his fingernail nipples._

_"That's the disturbing thing that's ever happened... STOOOP!"_

_We then continued our pillow fight. "Gahhh!" I yelled before hitting Phil again._

_"Bahh, bah, bah." Phil exclaimed._

_"Make up a best friend handshake."_

_"Start with this." I hit my fist into his. "Then."_

_"Ow."_

_"Sorry." Phil said laughing._

_"Hey there friend."_

_"Hello sir."_

_"Bsh, bsh, bsh, bsh, bsh, BOOM!"_

_"Friendship!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Ow, my hands."_

_"That hurt so much."_

_"Oh my god."_

_"If Sarah Michelle Gellar had the neck of a giraffe, would you still date her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You say that. Take a look at the image."_

_"Oh my god. That's horrible. Did you make that?"_

_I nodded. _

_"Sarah, I'm sorry... She's still pretty though." Phil then started making weird moves with his tongue._

_"Attack on Titan."_

_"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh. Mikasa!"_

_"Attempt to talk backwards! Spatula."_

_"Atulus. Sustow"_

_"Monkfish."_

_"Ksnifnom. Monksnif."_

_"Lick your shoulder. I bet it will not be disturbing."_

_"Eh uh ah." Came out of Phil's mouth._

_"Kabump." Said Phil as he threw a ball at my head._

_I started laughing. "Phil, put on Dan's leather t-shit."_

_"Oh no."_

_"How do you even put this on?"_

_"With great difficulty"_

_I then went on laughing hysterically at Phil._

_"I feel like I'm giving birth backwards! Ugh, ahh."_

_"Say hello to the new Phil." I said, pulling my hand away from his eyes._

_We then both burst out into laughter._

_"It's so squeaky and chaffing."_

_"I bought it as a joke, okay."_

_"Ohhh, I feel like a serial killer."_

_"Ha, this says, Phil do the sexy end screen dance."_

_Phil started laughing. "Well, I'm the right place for it. Okay, ready?"_

_"And you're in my costume. Okay, go."_

_"It's the awkward sexy end screen dance. If you want to check out Dan's videos, you can click on his face right here."_

_I waved to the camera. "Hi."_

_"And if you want to subscribe to me then click in this area."_

_"I'm going to point over there."_

_"Don't be shy, click away."_

_"No, no, no! Not towards the camera!" I exclaimed._

_"Okay, okay. I'm learning. Sexxxy." Phil said._

_I started to laugh._

_"I can't do it anymore." Phil said as he fell onto the bed._

_"Okay, I'm bailing, I'm bailing."_

_Then we started the slow-mo video again._

_Phil then made a cat noise and I made a horse noise._

I stared at the computer for a moment before I burst out into laughter.

"This is amazing." I said between laughs.

I clicked on more videos... At least I'm not bored anymore...

* * *

_**Sorry if I didn't get the noises spot on. I just went by what I heard on from some of them.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**A/N Is it just me or do some of your guys' reviews not show up for you either? I got some notifications yesterday about some reviews but some are still not popping up. Is that happening to you guys too or is it just me? It's really bothering and annoying me. :/**_


	11. Flashbacks

Dan's P.O.V.

I've watched almost every single video of Phil and I in the past two weeks. What am I doing right now? I'm waiting for Phil to come back. He's filling out some forms for me so I can go home.

A few minutes later, Phil comes in smiling.

"Everything's set." He said.

"So we can go home?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

We left the hospital and got into a taxi. Phil told the driver where we lived I assume and he took off.

Phil must of noticed me staring off into space.

"You okay?" He asked.

I looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah... I'm fine."

He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently. I responded by squeezing it back.

When we arrived, Phil and I got out of the car and I looked at the tall building in front of me. I looked at it for a few more seconds before I started following Phil. My eyes widened when I took in how many stairs there are.

"Jesus... that's a lot of stairs." I said.

Phil chuckled. "Yeah... but it's probably the reason we're not obese."

I chuckled at him and followed him up the many stairs.

When we reached our flat he stopped to unlock the door.

"Ready?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded.

He opened the door and we walked in. I walked off, looking at everything. I looked at a room that has a bed with a green duvet on it and had a flashback...

_"I am a heavy sleeper! I have slept through an earthquake."_

_"That doesn't mean it's okay!" I exclaimed._

_"So it's not my fault!"_

_"You're not carrying a share of... We found a dispute."_

_"This is the dispute."_

I opened my eyes and walked into the room a bit, looking around before another flashback hit me.

_"I smell popcorn!" I exclaim._

_"I have been making popcorn."_

_"You've been making popcorn by yourself?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why is it in your room?"_

_"To show the internet."_

_"You can just continue with your video now."_

_"Okay, you can just eat your popcorn... Uh Dan, I actually snuffled that popcorn face first."_

_"What?"_

_"I should probably let you know that."_

_"Wh-what does snuffled mean?"_

_"It means my whole face has been in side the-"_

_"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! You could of told me before I ate it. I don't want Phil nose in my mouth."_

And another...

_"What is snokoplasm?"_

_"Everything you could ever dream of."_

_"Draw what you think you'd look like as a unicorn."_

I look around more before exiting the room to go into the one next to it.

_"There is only one real answer... and it may not be the answer you deserve but it may be the answer you need right now. When you're laying in bed, thinking about all the things you could be doing but you're just sat there going:_

_But I'm soooo comfortableeeeee._

_You just have to ask yourself; are you ready to seize the next day of the rest of your life or are you just going to lay there like a wuss? And that's what happened to me. One day, I was just lying there and to be honest this happened in between snoozes so it was probably a dream. And I saw myself next to my bed and I said:_

_Rise and shine motherfucker. It's a brand new day. Are you going to stay in bed like a wuss or are you going to get up and grab life by the titballs?!_

_Mmmmh._

_Are you a wuss?_

_No._

_Are you a wuss?_

_No._

_Is. You. A. Wuss?_

_I'm not a wuss._

_You are going to jump up in 3, 2, 1._

_Rawwrrr._

_Yeah you go! Show the world! Now put some clothes on, Jesus Christ."_

I chuckled a bit. I'm a weirdo.

I walked around the room before leaving and walking around more.

"Hey." Phil said from where he was standing.

"Hey... I looked around. I even got some flashbacks."

"Really?" Phil asked surprised.

"Yeah... I think from some videos."

He smiled. "That's great Dan."

At least we're getting somewhere...

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**See you soon! :)**_


	12. A Few Weeks Later

_**WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since Dan has came home and he seems to be settling in alright. He's been getting a lot of flashbacks so hopefully when the time comes, he will get his memory back completely.

Of course, he is still a bit shy around me and he has yet to start filming a video but I tweeted out letting everyone know that Dan most likely won't be recording up uploading anything right now. Thankfully they understood completely.

I put all the pieces together and I figured out that Dan remembers everything up until the point of meeting me and starting Youtube. He doesn't remember any of the videos he has made. He doesn't remember PJ, Chris, Zoe, Louise or any of them. He only remembers his family and people from his past...

In a way, Dan and I were never together nor are we together at the moment. But I'm being patient. I'll do anything for him even if it means waiting months to kiss him again and hold him while he sleeps. I'll do anything for Dan.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asked, sounding nervous when he walked into my room.

I looked up from my computer screen. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked walking more into my room, over to my bed.

"Sure." I closed my computer and set it beside me. I sat up more and Dan sat down on my bed.

Dan bit his lip and I looked at him worried.

"Is something wrong Dan?" I asked, now myself being the nervous one.

He shook his head. "No, it's just... I've been thinking."

"What about?" I asked, tilting my head.

He started to bit his lip again. "About... Us. You." He said, looking down and blushing.

"What about me?"

"Looking at old videos and photos made me realize how much... we belong together." Dan said, still blushing.

I smiled a bit. "Really? Dan I don't want to rush you into anything. I can wait for you." I said sincerely.

"But... but I want to Phil." He looked me in the eyes. "Please?" He whispered.

I looked down for a second and bit my lip. When I looked back up I got knocked back a bit. I relaxed slightly when I realized it was Dan clinging to me.

"Please Phil. I want to." Dan whimpered.

I sighed and looked down at him. He pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes. He looked at my lips before leaning in and catching my lips in a kiss.

In seconds I was kissing back, my hands wrapping around his waist and his finding his way in my hair. I sat up a bit more with Dan on my lap, twisting my body slightly so that both Dan and I were comfortable.

After much needed air, we pulled back and leaned our foreheads against each others. We stared each other in the eyes before I spoke up again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, biting my lip again.

He smiled a bit and nodded against me before catching my lips in another kiss. I flipped us over so that I was now on top. I slowly started to push him down on to the bed, feeling him smile against my lips as I did so.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips, smiling.

I felt his smile grow a bit more. "I love you too, Phil... I promise everything will go back soon." He said when we pulled away.

I kiss his forehead. "I know it will."

I recaptured his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue begged for me to open my mouth and that's exactly what I did. Our tongues had a battle, fighting for dominance.

My hands made there way to the hem of his shirt where I pulled it up over his head. Dan's instincts much of kicked in because his hands flew from my hair to his chest.

"Hey, there's no need to hide from me." I whispered.

He looked down and blushed crimson red.

I brought his face to look me in the eyes. "You're beautiful." I whispered before kissing him again.

I wasn't lying... He really is beautiful.

* * *

_**Sorry if it wasn't that great. I'm still a bit uncomfortable writing any type of smut but I'll get better hopefully as years come and stories :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yay for Dan for reaching a milestone for... having sex with Phil for the first time since? I don't know... Gosh, I wonder how I got this weird. Haha... I blame the internet. XD**_

_**Bye guys! :)**_


	13. Is This Goodbye?

Dan's P.O.V.

I had just woken up from my sleep. It's currently half past 12 and the flat is quiet. I furrowed my eyebrows. Where is Phil?

Dan stretched and pulled back Phil's duvet off of him and walked out of the room in only a pair of pajama pants. I walked into our kitchen and saw a note sitting on the counter. I walk over and pick it, scanning over the note.

_'Dan, ran out of milk, lion cereal and pocky. Went out to get some more. Love you!_

_-Phil xx'_

I smiled and set the note down, shooting a quick text to Phil letting him know I got it. I set my phone down on the countertop and walked over to retrieve a bowl because I want some food. Without food, you die.

I was tapping around, looking around for a bowl, smiling triumphantly when I saw one, but it was a really large one. I shrugged. More food for me than!

I had to actually step on a stool because shockingly enough, I wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"Shit!" I screamed when it slipped out of my hand, on to the floor.

I jumped slightly when it hit the tiled floor, shattering everywhere. I sighed in frustration. Well, that didn't go as planned.

Once I finished cleaning up, I guess I must of forgotten that I left one of the cupboards open. I stood up fast and the door whacked into my head.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain. Today is not my day...

As time went on, Phil came home and we just relaxed in the lounge.

"Hey Phil, can you pass me the remote?" I asked, watching tv.

Phil, without thinking, threw the remote over to me. But I wasn't paying attention to grab it so instead of myself catching it in my hands, it hit me in the head, knocking me over.

"Shit, Dan!" Phil said, running over. He helped me up and blinked a couple of times, looking around.

"Dan?" Phil asked again.

"P-phil?" I asked, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He said, pushing some of my hair away from my eyes.

But I didn't respond because my eyes rolled into the back of my head...

Am I sleeping? Am I dead? Did I fall into it again?

There's an orb glowing in front of me. I follow it until we reach something. Only after a few minutes do I realize that what I'm seeing in front of me, are my memories...

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"Are your ready Phil?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's see who is online... Wow, he seems terrifying. Let's speak to him."_

_"He looks like a thumb."_

_I started to laugh. "He does look like a thumb!"_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"Cartoon of me with a flower crown. What is with the flower crowns?" I asked, looking at Phil. He shrugged. "We still don't know."_

_"No, we don't know."_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"But one thing that does mildly irritate me, when you're paying for something and there's a line of about 100 people, there's always that one person at the front;_

_Yes, that will be 10 pound 50 please._

_Oh, what? Oh yeah sorry, uhm, oh let me see, uhm. I'm sure it's in here somewhere."_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"For my 12th birthday, I decided that I wanted a pet. We've had some family pets before. We had a dog, we had some fish but this was to be the first pet that was truly mine. To stay in my room. To look after. A life to be responsible for, you know?_

_And I decided that I wanted a hamster..."_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"But what is it that turns you from a person who just likes something into this emotional wreck? It's the internet..._

_So you watched something that made you feel some feelings. If you then go on to the internet and see ten thousand other people feeling the same feelings, it's a feelingsplosion. It's basically like a group soap opera with ups and down, with fights and drama that at the end of the day is all centered around a mutual obsession over something... It's beautiful."_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"Oh my what's that out in the sky?... That's not a cloud... It's the end of the world!"_

_"Get in the bunker! I've got crumpets!"_

_"Where is the doctor?"_

_"Where's the fucking Queen?! We need to save the Queen!"_

_"I haven't been able to do anything this cause of the heat. It's just turned my brain to mush."_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

_"These are the things I discovered that are useless at keeping you cool. Here we go."_

_"Number 1: Buy a fan: It just propels the warm air into your face at a higher velocity."_

_"Walk around naked:" '"Aw, I feel so free. Man I should walk around naked like this all the time."' '"Dan, oh my God!"' '"DON'T LOOK DON'T LOOK! STOP LOOKING! STOP LOOKING!"'_

_"Put an icecube down your pants:" '"Right, I did this in a video like three years ago and I don't remember it being that bad so, here we go... Ahh! Ahh! It's ba-bad! It's definitley still bad! Oh my od, oh my God! Nope Nope! Pffffft... It worked, but don't do it."'_

_"Open the windows:" "'Ahhh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhhh!"'_

_"Sleep with no covers on, or clothes. Yeah, bet you've got a sexy image in your head right now." "'Nope! I'm too exposed! A demon is going to grab my ankle Helll!"'_

_"Or, have a cold shower." '"Ohhh, oh nope, nope, nope nope nope ahaa! What kind of sadist would enjoy that?"'_

_~~~~~(x)~~~~~_

"Daniel?" A voice calls out.

I turn my attention away from the memories to where I heard the voice. It sounded oddly familiar. Is that... Phil?

"Dan?" He calls again.

I walk towards where I hear it, suddenly blinded by a light. Am I dying? No, I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!

"Dan?" It called again, but it was a different voice. It was PJ's voice this time.

I fought through the light and made it to the other side which was in complete darkness. I couldn't see a thing. I reached my arms out only to feel nothing but air.

"Hello?" I called.

Nobody responded. The light found its way to me again but this time I didn't bother trying to get away...

I sat down on the cold, hard ground and pulled my knees to my chest and let out a strangled cry.

This is it.

Goodbye.

Goodbye to my family.

Goodbye to my friends.

Goodbye to my viewers.

Goodbye to...

Phil.

* * *

_**OHMEGERD! IS DAN DYING?! You'll have to wait and see until the next chapter muhahah!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and pray for Dan to make it out!**_

_**Videos used in this chapter (All on Dan's channel):**_

_**1. Sexy Internet Dating**_

_**2. Dan&Phil vs. Tumblr**_

_**3. What to not do in town**_

_**4. Story of my hamster**_

_**5. Fandoms**_

_**6. How to NOT stay cool**_

_**See you guys soon! :)**_


	14. I'll Never Leave You

Dan's P.O.V.

I guess this is goodbye... I let out another strangled cry as braced myself.

But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and the white light was gone.

Am I already dead? Is this what it feels like?

"Dan?!" There's that voice again.

"Phil?!" I called out.

"Dan?! Come on, you've got to wake up!" He sounded like he was crying.

"PHIL!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Dan, please..." He whimpered.

What the fuck is going on? Am I dead? How come I can still hear Phil? Did I fall into another coma?

And yet again, I'm blinded by a light, but it's a different light.

I crawl towards it and reach my hand out to see if I can grab anything. Once I grab hold of something, I pull myself up and stand up. I walk closer but stop when I ghostly figure stands in front of me.

"Oh Daniel, what a handsome boy you've grown into be." She cooed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Gram?"

She smiled and nodded. "Before, you ask, no you're not dead."

"Than what am I? Did I fall into a coma again?"

SHe shook her head. "You're simple asleep. The blow to your head to that. But because of it, your memory is restored."

My eyes widened. "So that's what I was seeing before."

"I was that orb." She said, smiling still.

"Well, how do I get out of here? I want to get back to Phil."

"I know you do. He wants you to come back... Just keep walking towards that light and you will wake up."

"Really? That easy?"

"You've been through a lot Daniel. It's the least they can do."

She stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Thank you Gram."

She pulled away. "There's nothing to thank me for. Now go see him. He's going to be ecstatic to see you."

I smiled and she disappeared. I took a deep breath and started heading towards the light once more...

Phil's P.O.V.

"Please Dan..." I cried.

"You c-can't leave me now Dan... Please."

I layed my head down but it shot back up when I heard a groan.

"Dan?" I asked softly, placing a hand on cheek.

His head turned towards my hand and lifted his hand to hold mine. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Phil... what's going on?" He said raspy.

I chuckled/let out a sigh of relief at the same time. "Telling you to wake up."

He chuckled slightly and sat up.

I handed him the glass of water and he took it generously. "Thanks."

I smiled at him when he placed it back down but ti soon vanished. He must of noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be in here if I wasn't so stupid." I said sadly.

He lifted my chin and had the hugest grin on his face. "Well, if it weren't for your stupidity, I wouldn't of gotten my memory back."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

He chuckled and sat up. "Yup. I saw my Gram and she explained it all to me... I even saw all of our memories from all the videos we've made."

"Dan, I-I can't..."

He raised an eyebrow at me at frowned slightly. "What?"

I grinned with tears in my eyes before attacking him in an embrace. "I can't believe that you're back. I thought you were going to leave me." I cried into his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you." He mumbled into my shoulder. "I love you too much."

I chuckled and kissed him. "I love you too Dan, so much. "I mumbled against his lips.

* * *

_**Did I scare you? I'd imagine looking at the reviews haha. Just know, that whenever I write these type of scenarios, I almost never kill them... I love them too much to kill them :).**_

_**But yay! Dan's okay and he's got his memory back!**_

_**A/N The gram in here is his other one, not the once that called him during his live show... hehe, that was funny :)**_

_**See you guys soon!**_


	15. Telling Everybody

Dan's P.O.V.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be back." I said, wrapped up in Phil's arms.

I just got home a day ago after being in the hospital for about two days.

"I can only imagine." Phil says, kissing the top of my head.

No one knows that I've recovered besides Phil... That's about to change though.

We've invited Chris and PJ over for some dinner tonight and we're going to surprise them.

Time ticked on. Chris and Peej are going to be here any minute.

"I'm nervous for some reason." I said, looking at Phil.

Phil slightly chuckled. "Why? You should be excited."

"I am... I'm just nervous. I feel like I'm a girl whose about to tell her parents that she's getting married or pregnant." I said.

Phil just laughed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, still laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Just the way you described it is pretty hilarious." Phil said, letting go of me.

I pouted. "Oh shut up." I said, chuckling now.

"See, now you're laughing."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he continued to laugh at me.

**_DING-DONG._**

I tense up. "Shit! They're here!"

"Dan, you need to calm down. It's only PJ and Chris."

"I know, I know. I'm so bloody weird."

He chuckled once more and kissed my forehead before going to open the door for them.

After a few moments, they walked through the door, into the kitchen where I am. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Hey Dan, feeling any better?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "Lots. Thanks."

As some time went on, I relaxed a bit. I really don't know why I'm getting so anxious about all of this. This is a very good thing!

I cleared my throat. "Chris, Peej, there's actually something we wanted to tell you something." I said.

They looked curiously over at us before sitting up a bit more. "Okay, shoot." PJ said.

I look over at Phil and he smiles softly, but before I could say anything, Chris gasps.

"Oh my God! Are you getting married?!"

Phil burst out into laughter as I tried to hold back a chuckle as I shook my head.

"No Chris, it's not the year 2022 yet." I said jokingly.

Their eyes widened. "Wait... how do you- Oh my God." PJ said.

I grinned at them.

"Wait... I'm so confused." Chris said.

PJ rolled his eyes and whacked his head slightly. "You idiot! Dan got his memory back!"

"What?!" He screamed.

Phil and I laughed as Chris and PJ launched themselves at me, engulfing me in a hug.

When the released me. I chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

"When?" PJ asked, sitting back in his chair.

"A couple of days ago. Sorry for not telling you guys sooner, but you can't be that mad because you're the first people we're telling." I added quickly.

They chuckled. "How did you get it back? Did it just come back or...?" Chris asked.

I looked over at Phil. "Actually, Phil over here threw a remote at my head which caused me to get it back."

"How...?" PJ asked.

"Long story." Phil cut him off.

We all laughed. Next stop; Youtube.

A couple of days went by and I was setting up my camera. It's time to tell the viewers that I'm back since they haven't heard from me in 3 months.

I sit down and take a deep breath.

"Hello Internet. No, I'm not fragment of your imagination. I am here, Daniel James Howell, breathing and alive. What happened may you ask? Well, for some of you who don't know what happened or who don't follow Phil on Twitter or Youtube, we were in a car accident a couple months back and I fell into a coma for about 2 to 3 months. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm here.

But what happened after I woke up? Well, I had amnesia. HAD.

Yes, my amnesia is gone now as I got my memory back a couple days ago because Phil threw a remote at my head...

...Long Story...

But always, yes, I'm back and I'm here to stay.

It's good to be back guys."

I went on with my video, explaining everything to them. When I finished, I stopped recording and starting editing.

I finished editing in a few hours, now I'm just waiting for it to upload...

* * *

_**End of chapter 15 :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**See you strawberries soon :D**_


	16. Epilogue

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been about 10 years since that whole ordeal with the car accident and such. A lot has happened in the past 10 years, such as;

Phil and I got married.

Chris and PJ got married.

Louise had another daughter.

Zoe and Alfie got married and have a daughter named Fiona.

Phil and I adopted 2 kids; 5-year-old Logan and 2-year-old Danielle.

Chris and PJ adopted twin boys; 4-year-old Aiden and Levi.

I'm now 33 years old and Phil is 37.

We still have our youtube channels and do radio shows every week, every so often bringing the kids along with us.

"It's time for another 'DanvsPhil' and tonight we have two special guests." Phil said.

"Yes we do. Fangirls, get ready." I said chuckling.

Someone came carrying Danielle while Logan walked next to them, holding their hand.

Phil picks up Logan and I take Danielle.

"Say hi." Phil said.

"Hi!" Logan said enthusiastically while Danielle was extremely shy.

I softly chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Danielle's a bit shy."

"I bet all the fangirls, or excuse me, 'phangirls' are screaming right now." Phil said chuckling.

"Wouldn't surpirse me." I said, chuckling.

We continued on with our radio show, Danielle and I winning 'DanvsPhil'. For a two year old, she can move.

By the time we finished, Danielle was soundly asleep in Phil's arms and Logan was on the verge of passing out.

"Ready to go home?" I asked, looking over at Phil.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He yawned.

"Tired?" I asked, raising an eyebrow but smiling.

"Yeah..." He said.

I chuckled. We made our way out, saying goodbye to everyone before getting into our car and taking off.

We sat there in silence as Phil drove home...

When we got home, I took Logan up to his room and Phil took Danielle up to hers. I kissed Logan on his head and tucked him in, staring at him for a moment.

"I love you." I whispered before standing up and walked out of his room, closing the door slightly.

I walked into our bedroom and changed. I got into bed and layed there waiting for Phil.

Minutes later, he emerged from the hallway with sleepy eyes. He changed and crawled into bed with me. I cuddled up next to him and he put his arms around me protectively.

"I love you." He said sleepily.

I smiled. "I love you too you twat."

He chuckled softly before his breathing slowed and his eyes closed. He's asleep.

Moments later, I'm asleep too...

_"Dan! Dan!" It's Phil... _

_"Come on Dan! You've got to wake up!"_

_Wait... Why is he saying that?_

_"Dan... Please, wake up..." He whimpered._

_"Phil, I'm right here!" I said, standing behind him._

_I look around, looking at the familiar sight. Why are we back at the accident scene?_

_"Phil?" I asked softly._

_I walked forward a bit and gasp at the sight._

_Phil was holding my body in his grasp... I look dead... Am I dead?_

_"Dan... Dan..." He cried, tears pouring out of his eyes._

_The scene changed and now we're in the hospital. Dr. Frank is talking to Phil. I walk closer to see if I can hear what they're saying._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Lester but... Mr. Howell didn't make it. He lost too much blood and there was too much swelling in his brain." He said sadly._

_Phil broke down right in the middle of the room, pulling his head up to his knees and sobbing. After what seems like years of just watching him, he stands up shakily and walks over to my bed. He sits down on the chair next to me and takes my hand, kissing it._

_"I l-lo-love yo-you D-Dan..." He said, before standing up, kissing my head for a few moments before pulling away and walking away..._

_The scene changed again and we're at a funeral... My funeral._

_I look over to the casket and see my dead body in a suit, laying there peacefully... like I'm sleeping._

_"It's time for Mr. Lester's eulogy." Someone said._

_Phil stood up from his place and walked over to where he needed to stand._

_He took a deep breath and started to speak. I sat down next to my crying mother, tears brimming my eyes, wanting to hug her and tell her I'm alright._

_"Dan... Dan was probably one of the best people to be with. The day I met him, my breath was taken away by him. I fell in love with the night that I laid my eyes on him. All the videos we made together were and are some of the best memories I'll ever have. Just being with him are some of the best memories I'll ever have... No one can ever replace him for he was the love of my life. My soul mate. My boyfriend. My love... He's the reason I live and without him... I honestly don't know what I'll do, but I know that he would want me to be happy but I ask myself, how can I be happy without him here? He is my life and without him I feel so lonely... but even though he isn't here physically, he is here in our hearts, minds and dreams. I love you Dan and hope you're resting in peace." Phil finished._

_The room was silent except for the crying. I look around as the scene changed again. They're lowering me into the ground._

_I look over at Phil whose eyes are bloodshot and cheeks are stained by the tears. Tears fall silently down my cheeks and I watch the casket get lower and lower..._

I woke up in pool of sweat, breathing heavily.

"Dan?" Phil asked softly next to me.

I jumped startled but calmed down after a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my bare back.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Y-yeah... I just had a bad dream." I said, laying back down.

Phil wrapped his arms tightly around me and I snuggled close to his chest. He kissed my forehead. I'm still shaking slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worried.

I nodded again. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Okay..." He said softly.

"I love you." I said to him.

I could tell he smiled. "I love you too bear.

* * *

_**And here's the ending of 'I'll Be Here When You Wake Up'.**_

_**I know, sorry I didn't tell you guys but I was running out of ideas for this story.**_

_**I hope you guys liked reading this story. I had tons of fun writing it :D**_

_**See you guys soon with another Phan story!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
